


Теория заговора, практика разоблачения

by tarakihi



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, Mini, Sexual Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-07
Updated: 2013-09-07
Packaged: 2017-12-25 22:27:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/958314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tarakihi/pseuds/tarakihi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Когда взрослым дядям и тётям становится скучно без постоянных адреналиновых атак, а начальство настолько адекватно и идеально, что даже повода перемыть себе кости не даёт - создай этот повод сам.<br/>Обоснуя тому, отчего некоторые турки вдруг способны составить план уровня восьмиклассника и повестись на тупое слабо, не существует. Его, впрочем, и в жизни часто нет.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Теория заговора, практика разоблачения

***

(настоящее время, камеры включены)  
\- Проспорила, - ухмыльнулся Рено.  
На экране, запутавшись в помехах (чьи-то попытки глушить сигналы иногда давали какой-то результат, как ни странно), активно жестикулировали два смутно различимых силуэта.  
\- Мы ещё и не начали, - фыркнула Елена, скрестив руки на груди. - Так что не торопись прыгать от радости.  
Звука через колонки не было слышно вовсе (как ни странно, иногда результаты этих попыток оказывались даже положительными), так что судить о поведении объектов можно было исключительно визуально.  
\- Они тоже, - осторожно заметил Руд.  
Елена смерила его убийственно-спокойным взглядом и гордо отвернулась.  
Рено подмигнул напарнику и показал ей язык.  
\- Рыжий, даже не думай, что я не замечаю. Язык у тебя, как всегда, настолько длинный, что его видят даже те, кто поворачивается к тебе спиной, - добавила девушка, не меняя позы.  
Руд прыснул и тут же сосредоточенно уставился в экран.  
\- А если, - вкрадчиво начал Рено, прищурившись и маленькими шажками подъезжая к Елене вместе с креслом, - я покажу кому-то повернувшемуся спиной не только язык, а кое-что другое, этот принцип всё ещё бу...  
\- Проверь! - Елена резко повернулась в своём кресле, дав рыжему ощутимого пинка по подлокотнику.  
\- А...  
\- Заткнитесь, дети, - повысил голос Руд, глядя на монитор. - У вас там активность.  
\- Да?  
\- Наконец-то!..  
Турки резко забыли о своих разногласиях и синхронно вперились в изображение.  
На экране одна из фигур - та, которая в белом, - угрожающе взмахнула рукой на вторую, тёмную, едва не задев по лицу.  
Исключительно потому, что оппонент успел быстро отшатнуться.  
Трое наблюдателей задержали дыхание.

(более 1 суток назад)  
Идея настолько идиотского спора, разумеется, пришла в голову Рено. Любой турк знает, что самые безумные мысли всегда приходят в мир через эту рыжую голову, а даже если их высказывает кто-то ещё, то только плотно пообщавшись с её обладателем.   
Особенно если они сулят кучу неизвестных последствий.  
Особенно если они касаются чьей-то частной жизни.  
Говоря короче - постели.  
Рено всегда выражался прямо и коротко, и этот раз не стал исключением.  
\- Да не стал бы он, - рассмеялся Руд, выслушав очередное реновское "открытие вселенской важности".  
\- Да ну? А что, он не человек? - Рыжее чудовище, кажется, пришло в восторг от собственных измышлений ещё на стадии их осознания.  
\- Ну, не настолько же, - в тон ему ухмыльнулся напарник.  
\- А пойдём спросим независимых экспертов!  
Независимый эксперт был отловлен тут же и притащен за локоть в кабинет.  
\- Елена, у Рено возник вопрос, - с самым серьёзным лицом начал Руд, - по которому ему требуется твоё мне...  
\- Мы считаем, что у шефа намечаются проблемы с личной жизнью! - радостно выпалил Рено.  
\- Мы?! - прокомментировал Руд.  
Елена на секунду замерла, приоткрыв рот. Потом оглянулась вокруг, для верности прокашлялась и покрутила пальцем у виска.  
\- Рено, ты идиот и извращенец. Вот тебе мнение.  
\- Ха! Это все знают. Но меня интересует твоё мнение о шефе, а не обо мне.   
\- Я не намерена этого обсуждать.  
\- Погоди-ка, кого это ты назвала идиотом?  
\- Да так, одного турка, который собственное имя в обращении неспособен запомнить.  
Рено подался вперёд, нехорошо прищурившись. Елена сжала тонкие пальцы в кулаки.  
\- Тихо, вы! Детскую комнату в здании пока не построили, - сурово встал между ними Руд.  
Девушка с достоинством выпрямила спину.  
\- Ты тоже считаешь, что уместно обсуждать тут личную жизнь главы подразделения, Руд?  
\- Э...  
\- Да кто её видел, эту личную? - снова влез Рено.  
\- А кто видел эти самые проблемы? - парировала Елена.  
\- О! Так ты заинтересовалась?  
\- Ну, допустим.  
Руд страдальчески возвёл стёкла очков к потолку.  
\- Проблема, - уверенно заявил Рено, - обитает в научном отделе.  
\- И что? - округлились глаза у Елены.  
\- И она ему не даст.  
\- Кому?..  
\- Тсенгу.  
\- Ходжо?!  
\- А что, сомневаешься?  
\- У тебя идиотские шутки, - махнула она рукой. - Конечно, не даст. Его и просить не станут. Кому он нужен. Это всё равно что тащить в постель холодильник с радиоактивными внутренностями. Половина которых растёт снаружи.  
Рено покачал головой и состроил грустную физиономию умудрённого жизнью философа.  
\- Руд, он же не серьёзно? - Она обернулась назад и снова воззрилась на непривычно задумчивое лицо коллеги. - Рено... ты больной.  
\- Да ладно. Ходжо на него пялится не переставая при первой возможности. Спорить готов, что руки у него не на месте.  
\- Извращенцы вы оба, значит. Ты и Ходжо.  
\- Он тоже на Ходжо пялится.  
\- Рено, как бы тебе сказать... Пошёл ты.   
\- Серьёзно! - Рено ударил себя кулаком в грудь и понизил голос. - Через камеры. Я сам видел. И вы бы не поверили, если бы увидели, какое лицо...  
\- Рено, - скрипнула зубами Елена. - Это глупо.   
\- Это глупо, потому что это - всё!..  
\- Рено, - Руду тоже надоело слушать рассуждения рыжего о высоких материях. - И чего ты теперь хочешь, я не понимаю?  
\- Да что ты его вообще слушаешь... Это же надо додуматься.  
\- Хочешь сказать, я ошибаюсь? Я? Ошибаюсь про чью-то постель?  
\- Здесь нет постели!  
\- В том-то и дело! - торжественно провозгласил Рено. - Повода им нет, по-во-да!.. И ходят оба, как идиоты...  
\- Рено! - с укоризной заметил его напарник.  
\- ...Как идиоты, столкнутся в коридорах и зависают потом на полдня. Зуб даю, если им дать повод и вообще возможность...  
\- На черта кому-то сдались твои зубы, рыжий.  
\- Ладно. А на что? - Рено по-кошачьи сощурился и подался вперёд, демонстративно облизнулся.  
Елена окинула его оценивающим взглядом.  
\- Скажу, когда проиграешь.  
\- Когда я выиграю, даже слушать не стану.  
\- Не тебе, наивный. Шефу.  
\- Ты готова спорить на мою честь? - в ужасе отпрянул Рено.  
\- На её отсутствие, я бы сказала. Или это для тебя слишком?  
Руд схватился за голову.  
\- Отлично! Вот и проверим!.. - Рено азартно взмахнул хвостом.  
\- Жду не дождусь. В какой форме написать отчёт о твоих идеях, моя радость?  
\- Подожди, я ещё не сказал, что ты мне будешь должна, когда проиграешь.  
Елена что-то прикинула в уме.  
\- Думай что хочешь, но не дам, - отрезала она.  
\- И не понадобится, я уже придумал, - рассмеялся рыжий. Сделал торжественную паузу, дождался когда на него выжидательно воззрятся две пары глаз. - Ты случайно забудешь в следующем отчёте распечатку того рассказа, который я скачал из сети вчера вечером.  
\- Порно с крылышками чокобо?! - отшатнулась Елена.  
\- О боги... - Руд обречённо опустил голову.  
\- Ты читала! Я знал!..  
\- Согласна.  
\- Судьба мира решена!.. Руд, ты ненужный свидетель или с нами?  
Его напарник тяжело вздохнул и молча занёс руку - разбивать пари.

(настоящее время, камеры включены)  
\- Это глупо, - повторила Елена. Уверенности в её голосе поубавилось.  
\- Это скоро, - отрезал Рено. - Видишь, что происходит?  
\- Я вижу помехи. И то, что они ещё друг друга не поубивали, как ни странно.  
\- А я вижу, что они сидят чуть ли не в одном кресле.  
\- И пялятся в монитор. Ты счастлив, я думаю? Это и есть твоё представление о личной жизни, Рено?  
\- Чего они могут общего найти в мониторе? А то неясно, зачем они могут...  
\- Да заткнитесь оба!..  
Руд сидел перед экраном аккурат между коллегами и сообщниками, и от их комментариев в два уха у него начинала болеть голова.  
Посопев друг на друга, турки снова терпеливо уставились на изображение.

(около 1 суток назад)  
Дверь лаборатории скрипнула - совсем неслышно, как и все здешние двери. Тем не менее, сидевший за столом Ходжо встрепенулся, поправил очки и характерным жестом скомкал бумажку, в которой что-то увлечённо черкал огрызком карандаша.  
\- Кого ещё принесло? Я запретил доступ в медотсеки до завтра!..  
\- Доктор Ходжо, у меня для вас сообщение, не терпящее отлагательств, - донельзя официальным тоном ответили ему.  
В принципе, возможность пробраться в закрытые охраняемые лаборатории (особенно при наличии там на момент самого Ходжо) была едва ли не у единственного... вида живых существ во всей корпорации, не считая самого президента Шинры.  
Возникшее в его кабинете нечто на Шинру не походило никоим образом.  
\- Турки, - поморщился Ходжо, скрещивая руки на груди. - У вас вообще есть представления о том, что такое частная территория?  
\- Кхххшшшшм, - звук, изданный визитёром, был похож на шипение, каким зашипляют на записях информацию, не прошедшую цензуру.  
\- Или хотя бы о том, что другие иногда работают? - тем же скрипучим тоном продолжал доктор.  
\- Представьте себе, - ядовито прошипел рыжий турк, мгновенно растеряв остатки официоза, - именно этим я сейчас занимаюсь. Удивляюсь, почему за визиты к вам мне не платят сверхурочных...  
\- Я бы заплатил, молодой человек, но вы ещё не сделали для меня ничего, за что стоит платить вам среди ночи. Может, приступите?  
\- Бляlь, доктор! Как с вами люди работают?! - искренне взвыл Рено. - Я уже готов пригласить вас на свидание за пределами здания и набить... не морду, конечно, но должны же вы где-то быть человеком!..  
Ходжо скривил губы и откинулся на спинку кресла.   
\- Это всё, зачем вы пришли, турк? Или мне придётся дальше слушать ваши романтические порывы?  
\- Чёрт, - вспомнив, что пришёл по делу, Рено погрустнел, но всё-таки нашёл в себе силы сделать серьёзное лицо и выдал: - Доктор Ходжо, у меня для вас сообщение от начальника подразделения TURK. Он хотел бы поговорить с вами о некоторых... серьёзных проблемах. Да.  
\- Конкретнее, - равнодушно пожал плечами Ходжо.  
\- Информация, к которой я не имею доступа. Мне лишь приказали подчеркнуть, что... - Рено сделал лицо ещё серьёзнее и чуть ли не по слогам произнёс: - Конфеденциально.  
\- Хмммм. - За стёклами очков блеснули расширившиеся глаза, вцепились в лицо рыжего турка так, что тот поморщился.  
\- Завтра. После десяти вечера, мы передадим, где именно.  
\- Не слишком ли наг...  
\- Это крайне важно, доктор Ходжо, - перебил турк, уже снова ухмыляясь от уха до уха. - Мне не приказывали задавать вопросов. Я просто уведомляю.  
\- Молодой человек, - задушевно начал учёный, протирая очки краешком белого халата, - а не пойти ли вам и вашему начальнику на хер ко всем чертям сразу, если ещё раз оторвёте меня от работы непонятно зачем?  
\- Благодарю за понимание, доктор!.. - рассмеялся Рено, ретируясь к дверям.  
Вслед ему полетела какая-то склянка со стола.  
...Вылетев в коридор и быстро оглядев его на предмет самых заметных камер, он от души обматерил дверь, потом Ходжо, потом, на всякий случай, ещё раз дверь.  
Достал телефон и набрал номер.  
\- Ау, напарник! Вы там... Конечно, согласился, приказы начальства не обсуждаются. Нет, неважно, что я ему сказал, а важно... Что он сказал, тоже неважно! Блин!.. Вы помещение подготовили? Как?! Нету времени у нас, нету!.. Я не понял, ты за меня или за неё?!

(настоящее время, камеры включены)  
\- Кофе?   
\- Прекрати паясничать, Рено, - хмуро отозвалась Елена.   
"Дежурство" длилось уже часа два, наблюдаемые объекты то начинали что-то обсуждать и сближались до расстояния удара по морде, то расходились в разные стороны, и чего хотели, непонятно.   
Впрочем, понятно как раз было, - Рено, например, прекрасно понимал, чего и кто хочет, и недоумевал по поводу того, почему до сих пор никто и никого. Елена тоже понимала - что делать этим двоим в одном помещении просто нечего, и не могла только объяснить, отчего помещение ещё цело.   
Руд понимал лишь, что смысла в этом нет, и хорошо бы отправить обоих спорщиков по всем известному адресу. Или заставить Рено по-честному объяснять шефу, что его, реновская, порнография делает в отчёте Елены. Чтобы уж обоим по справедливости.  
\- Еле-е-ена, - страдальчески протянуло рыжее чудовище. - Я всего лишь хотел попросить тебя принести нам всем чуть-чуть кофе. Неужели я так много хочу от жизни?!..  
В него полетел пустой пластиковый стаканчик. Шлёпнулся о подставленную руку и упал под колёсики кресла.  
\- Теперь будете сидеть без кофе, - пробормотал Руд, добросовестно следящий за происходящим на мониторе.  
Елена мстительно улыбнулась.  
Рено, пытаясь удержать на лице маску вселенской скорби, снова показал ей язык.

(менее 1 суток назад)  
Елена зажмурилась и шагнула в кабинет, усилием воли успев изобразить на лице спокойное ничего. По крайней мере, попыталась изо всех сих. В конце концов, ради блага самой жертвы...  
\- У меня мало времени. Что ты хотела, Елена?  
Девушка чувствовала себя чуть ли не предательницей. Почти вытянувшись перед начальством по струнке, она быстро и раздельно проговорила:  
\- Шеф, я должна передать вам, что доктор Ходжо собирается обсудить с вами что-то очень важное с глазу на глаз.  
Тсенг поднял голову от какого-то документа и воззрился на неё так, словно видел впервые.  
Моргнул.  
Елена задержала дыхание.  
\- Зачем? - наконец выдало начальство.  
\- Я не знаю точно, шеф. Он намерен обсуждать это только с вами... - Девушка тяжело вздохнула. - Лично. Вот здесь подробности.  
Бумагу, запакованную в аккуратный конверт, заполнял Руд, заявив, что для чистоты эксперимента и чтобы кто-то из них не попутал время и адрес, не позволит никому даже трогать конверта.   
Тсенг бросил взгляд на послание и осторожно, касаясь одними кончиками пальцев, положил его на край стола.  
\- М... Ясно. Спасибо.  
Это "ясно" её совсем деморализовало. Но милосердное начальство, видимо, решило добить её окончательно, уже когда она взялась за ручку двери, чтобы уйти.  
\- Елена.  
\- Да, шеф?   
\- Твоя оценка ситуации. В двух словах.  
Мысленно застонав хуже Рено, когда с него требовали недельного отчёта, она повернулась обратно.  
\- Я думаю... Я считаю, что вероятность опасности минимальна, если вы встретитесь в пределах здания. Но я бы посоветовала на всякий случай держать рядом... кого-то в сопровождение.  
\- Я понял. Хорошо, можешь идти.  
Елена мысленно скрестила пальцы.  
\- Шеф... Я неплохо стреляю. И в случае неприятностей могу без лишнего шума обеспечить...  
\- Спасибо, Елена. Я тоже.  
Девушка кивнула и молча покинула кабинет.  
Отойдя на приличное расстояние, она тихо пнула косяк ближайшей двери и достала телефон.  
\- Рено? Всё готово. Ты счастлив?  
Дверь, которая только что подверглась атаке, тихо открылась, и оттуда показалась широкая улыбка в обрамлении рыжих патлов.  
\- О да! Почти. До полного осчастливливания меня у нас осталось... - Он демонстративно покосился на пустое запястье. - Три с половиной часа.

(настоящее время, камеры включены)  
\- Нет. Я не верю.  
\- Я говорил вам, говорил!..  
\- Рено, будь другом, заткнись. Ничего это ещё не значит.  
\- Ничего? - Рено торжественно отъехал назад и крутанулся в кресле. - Это теперь называется ничего? Да там сейчас порнуха начнётся!..  
Елена не отрывала взгляда от монитора.  
Различать происходящее не мешали даже помехи на экране.  
\- Рено, - в голосе Руда слышалось что-то вроде надежды. Судя по всему, он тоже не верил. - Иногда человеческие жесты, направленные на другого человека, не означают, что эти люди...  
\- Не сводите меня с ума! - Рено подскочил к Елене, опёрся на её подлокотники, нависая над ней, потом обнял, скрестив кисти где-то в районе её ключиц. От такой наглости та замерла, не двигаясь. - Когда человек делает вот так... - вкрадчиво произнёс он, почти касаясь губами её уха. Одним глазом рыжий косил на экран, старательно пародируя то, что удавалось различить. - А потом вот та-а-ак... - Он сцапал одну еленину руку и положил себе на шею.  
\- Рено!..  
Елена наконец очнулась, и кресло вместе с рыжим турком впечаталось в противоположную стену.  
\- ...Это значит, что сейчас кто-то точно кого-то завалит! - уверенно закончил он оттуда. - Ты проиграла, детка. Признай поражение, и пойдём уже отсюда все. Я устал.  
Елена фыркнула в ответ, добавив к этому неоднозначный жест.  
\- Ещё никто никого не завалил, если ты не заметил. Да и кто бы сомневался...  
\- Хм, - задумчиво произнёс Руд. - Вообще-то там правда...  
\- Что?  
\- То, что он тебе только что продемонстрировал. Даже хуже...  
Елена торопливо вернулась к экрану.  
Вид конструкции из двух человеческих силуэтов и одного кресла и вправду начинал настораживать даже Елену.  
\- Да ни черта! - заявила она. - Они пялятся в какие-то данные. Думаешь, Ходжо не нашёл чем отмазаться от вашей глупой идеи?  
\- Нашей? - удивился Руд.  
Елена махнула рукой и упала в кресло. Рено снова подкатился на своём поближе.  
\- Руд, ты не мог бы сходить нам всем за кофе? Пожалуйста, - она покосилась на рыжего, который зазывано глядел на монитор, явно заклиная его показать что-то серьёзнее. - Ты тут последний нормальный человек, а он точно принесёт нам какой-нибудь отравы.  
Руд с сомнением покачал головой и поднялся, хрустнув суставами.  
\- Рено, - не глядя добавила девушка. - Ещё один намёк, и остальные стены мы тоже с тобой посчитаем, как вот эту.  
\- О, я предпочёл бы сразу на полу. - Улыбка, впрочем, осталась на том же расстоянии от неё.  
\- Сейчас ты туда и отправишься. Причём носом.  
Руд вздохнул и собрался уже было прокомментировать поведение сообщников со всей откровенностью.  
И тут раздался негромкий ритмичный стук в дверь.  
Писк электронного замка.  
Дверь распахнулась.  
Трое турков замерли на середине вдоха, с ужасом уставившись на собственное начальство.

(гораздо менее 1 суток назад)  
\- Идея была, скорее всего, Рено. В крайнем случае, кого-то из новичков, но воплощать её всё равно рискнул бы только он. Ты сам понимаешь, что никого из моих людей я тебе не отдам даже за такое. Как бы тебе ни хотелось...  
\- Додуматься до такого! Да будь моя воля, твои люди перед приёмом проходили бы тесты в моих лабораториях по полной программе. Чтоб неповадно было.  
\- Мне не нужно подразделение, состоящее из останков с неизвестными токсическими свойствами, Ходжо. Придумай другой способ доставлять мне послания.  
Доктор, сидевший напротив, ухмыльнулся, сообразив, что в контексте происходящего это даже не сарказм. Это хуже.  
Когда ему в третий раз показали пальцем все камеры в помещении, убедили, что они не работают, а на мониторы в одной из аппаратных исправно поступает смонтированная на коленке и прикрытая "помехами" запись, он почти успокоился. Но злоба на то, что его не просто оторвали от дел среди ночи, так ещё и запихнули в одну комнату с... с этим вот, дабы посмотреть, что будет и как именно это будет, словно подопытную крысу, - злоба осталась.  
\- Твои люди больные извращенцы. Это диагноз. Ты их специально подбираешь таких, что ли?  
\- Ничего подобного, - спокойно ответил Тсенг. - Не считая Рено, но его кандидатуру ты в своё время одобрил раньше меня.   
\- О, вот великий момент для истории. - Яду в голове Ходжо хватило бы на десяток турков с чуть менее прямой спиной. - Гордись незаслуженной честью - я признаю вслух, что ошибся тогда. Но увы, реальности это не изменит - твои люди извращенцы и неизлечимы. Все.  
\- Ты повторяешься.  
\- И что? Смотри сам, сейчас якобы за нами якобы наблюдают мужчина и женщина...  
\- По моим расчётам - двое мужчин и женщина, - хмыкнул Тсенг.  
\- Один чёрт. Среди ночи, в тесной аппаратной, с видеорядом редчайшей пошлости...  
\- Прошу прощения?   
\- Не перебивай меня! И что, ты думаешь, нормальные люди в такой ситуации бы делали? Твой драгоценный Рено, с его темпераментом и привычками, давно бы завалил эту девочку. И это только один случай.  
\- У тебя глаза сквозь стены видят, или дополнительные камеры?  
\- Да мне не нужны камеры, чтобы и так понимать.  
\- Они турки.  
\- Они не на работе, - ядовито улыбнулся Ходжо.  
Тсенг вздохнул. Он успел почти пожалеть, что начал что-то объяснять этому человеку.   
\- Его должны были отшить уже как минимум дважды, если тебя это утешит.  
\- И ещё хоть раз дать, если среди них нормальна хотя бы девочка.  
\- Прощу прощения, доктор, но я начинаю подозревать, что вы, мягко говоря, озабоченный придурок, - на лице начальника турков возникло что-то вроде улыбки. - И это не диагноз, а приговор. Сочувствую.  
\- А я начинаю подозревать, что все турки в этом плане одинаковы. Включая их начальника.  
Спокойно. Эмоциональность в спорах с сумасшедшими ещё никого не спасала от пополнения их рядов...  
\- Значит, ты считаешь, что этого времени им недостаточно, чтобы развлечься по полной, если им приспичит?  
\- Ха! Ты всё равно этого не проверишь. Потому что я прав.  
\- Как раз проверить это труда не составит.   
\- Рискни.  
\- Сформулируй точнее, для начала. Ты назвал моих людей сексуальными извращенцами или просто фригидными идиотами, как обычно?  
Хождо посмотрел на него с интересом.   
Тсенг чуть склонил голову на бок.  
\- Я не верю, что они вообще способны друг от друга чего-то хотеть. Разве что от тебя, и то... - Доктор с недвусмысленно ухмылкой покосился в тот угол, где находилась неприметная камера. - Идеологически.   
\- Отлично. Называй ставку, - начальник турков наконец по-настоящему улыбнулся.

(настоящее время, камеры всё ещё включены)  
Происходящее на экране не изменилось.  
Люди, в обнимку изучающие что-то на мониторе в той комнате, где он лично проверял камеры за полчаса до начала опыта, никем другим быть не могли.  
И в то же время один из этих людей стоял сейчас в дверях и внимательно смотрел на них.  
То есть, на него, кажется.  
Рено показалось, что он сходит с ума.  
А через секунду он подумал, что лучше бы так и было...  
\- Внеплановое дежурство, я полагаю? - приподнял брови Тсенг, тактично прикрывая дверь.  
\- Э-э-э...   
Ничего оригинальнее в рыжую голову упорно не шло.  
Руд и Елена медленно поднялись со своих кресел и вытянулись по стойке смирно. Глаза у обоих были почти круглые.  
Начальство ровно прошагало к ним, внимательно изучило происходящее на экране.  
Потом снова повернулось к туркам.  
\- Ну что ж, господа, - уголок губ у него подёргивался уже откровенно, и Рено искренне надеялся, что это не нервный тик. - Кто первым готов дать мне устный отчёт о том, что тут происходит?  
Прищуренные тёмные глаза остановились на лице Рено. Тот попытался сделать вид, что его не существует.  
\- Подробный, - добавило начальство, глядя прямо на него с ласковостью пулемётного прицела.  
Елена страдальчески закатила глаза.

(настоящее время, камеры выключены)  
\- Вот сволочь, - пробормотал Ходжо, тщательно копируя интонации некоторых своих подопытных. - Вот же тварь вутайская... Кто знал. Разве им можно верить...  
Время от конца рабочего дня он отсчитывал ровно.  
Секундомер показывал оставшиеся секунды.  
Пять.  
\- Сволочь.  
Три.  
Ходжо вздохнул и снова нацепил очки.  
Одна.  
Дверь распахнулась.  
Ходжо страдальчески возвёл глаза к потолку, потом, не глядя на вошедшего, обречённо стянул резинку, связывающую волосы в условный хвост.  
\- Сволочь, - сообщил он, запуская на слух скомканный листок бумаги.  
Тсенг покачал головой, развернул пойманный листок и внимательно изучил содержимое.  
Аккуратно скомкал как было.  
Ходжо в демонстративном ужасе смотрел, как на край соседнего стула падает плащ и пара обрезанных турковских перчаток.  
\- Проспорил, - удовлетворённо сообщили ему.  
Ходжо поднял глаза - и решил, что всем ухмылкам, двусмысленностям и прочим моральным издевательствам из самых мерзких - турков учил именно этот человек.   
И убить его, понял Ходжо, точно будет мало.


End file.
